


Winter Feast

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Comedy, Food, Friendship, Holidays, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22036951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: The townsfolk gather for the annual winter feast. Nonsense ensues.Secret Santa gift for OcarinaOracle!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Winter Feast

**Author's Note:**

> Only now do I realize that I forgot to write Illuminata and Amber, I'm so sorry! I hope you enjoy nonetheless!

"I'm surprised, Porco," Margaret said, putting the finishing touches on her fruit platter. "Normally, Dylas and I would have to physically restrain you to keep you from eating the garnishes."

"Well today is a special day!" Porcoline replied, twirling as he tossed ingredients into the soup. 

Today was the Winter Feast, meaning everyone in town was rushing to make last minute preparations. Porcoline, Margaret and Dylas all stood in the kitchen, each working on a different dish. 

From the refrigerator, Dylas huffed. "That's never stopped you before." 

Margaret swatted at him as she passed by, earning an outraged glare from the former guardian. "Don't be mean, Dylas. Porcoline's trying his best." 

"Thank you, Meggy." Porcoline smiled smugly, eyeing the unsupervised pile of fruit. "This calls for a reward, no?" 

"No!" came both Dylas and Margaret's voices. 

"Not even a cherry for moi? I've done so well!" Porcoline protested, but was ultimately restrained by Dylas, who was by this point well-versed in protecting food from the enthusiastic chef. 

The kitchen chaos was quickly forgotten as the door to the restaurant opened. Cautiously, Dolce entered, a basket in her hands. Pico trailed behind her, already grinning about something. 

"You're here a little early! And I see you have those table runners you promised." Margaret shot Dolce a warm look, gesturing to the tables they'd shoved together. "You can set them up over there."

"Alright." Dolce stepped over toward the table, but Pico approached the kitchen smugly. 

"Y'know, Dolce is actually really happy about this," she began. "She's been working on those table runners for quite a while. Dolly wanted them to be absolutely perfect." 

"Is that so? I hope she knows we're just as happy to have her as she is to be here!" Porcoline winked at the small ghost, clutching his hands to his chest happily. 

"Yeah…I think she knows," Pico said with a wistful glance toward Dolce. 

"Pico, come help me with the tables," Dolce's voice interrupted whatever the ghost was going to say. 

"Of course, Dolly!" Happily, she floated off, startling Forte as she walked in, Leon and Kiel lagging behind her. 

"Good evening, everyone," the knight said, weary despite the early hour. "I hope we're not too late." 

"Not at all! I think most people are filing in about now." Margaret glanced up, noticing Forte's tone. "What happened?" 

Quietly, Leon snickered behind his fan, looking off to the side as Forte glared daggers at him. 

"Leon thought it would be funny to prank me before we got here. He even got Kiel in on it!" 

"I thought it would be a fun tradition to start," he shrugged. 

"Fun for who?" 

"Well…I guess it's less fun for the person being pranked…" Kiel said, voice nervous and low. 

"Not another word from you, Kiel. And don't even think about opening your mouth again," Forte added with another withering glare towards Leon. 

"It was a little funny."

"Kiel!" 

The blond was already speeding over to the table, fox-eared bad influence right behind him. Sighing, Forte made her way to chaperone once more, preparing herself for a long night. 

The door seemed to open every few minutes now. This time, it was Lin Fa and a very distraught Xiao Pai who walked in. 

"I am sorry, Margaret!" she said in a voice much louder than intended. "It seems I was clumsy again and broke the plates that you requested for me to bring."

"That's alright, Xiao." Margaret's voice was compassionate and gentle. "I'm sure we can find some more before dinner, right, Dylas?" 

Dylas grumbled at being pulled away from his work, turned to look through the cabinet behind him. 

"You see? I told you everything would work itself out! It always does!" Lin Fa beamed at Xiao, who could only manage a shaky smile in return. 

"That is easy for you to say, yes? It seems that everything works itself out for you, Mama." 

"Chin up, Xiao!" Lin Fa placed a hand on Xiao's shoulder to comfort her. "We're going to have a good time and eat lots of good food today, right?" 

"It seems that your pep talks can still cheer me up, sometimes." 

"That's the spirit!" Margaret cheered from behind an ever-growing stack of fruit. "Dylas even found the plates!" 

Throughout all of this, people steadily began filtering in: Clorica, Volkanon, Vishnal (holding a strange-smelling container). Then came Granny Blossom and Doug, who immediately picked a fight with Dylas. Their bickering was drowned out by the boisterous conversation Nancy and Lin Fa were having. Jones stood between the two, looking very out of place. 

"Well, it's not every day I arrive late to a celebration." Arthur leaned in the doorway of his office, looking out at the many people that now stood in the restaurant. "Am I the last to arrive, Margaret?" 

"You are. That's what you get for trying to work a holiday." As the prince passed her by, Margaret snatched his star-shaped notebook from his hands. "No work at the dinner table."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, already wondering how he could get away with writing notes on a napkin. 

"Now that we're all here, it looks like we can start!" Excitedly, Margaret clapped her hands together, moving into the dining room. "I'll give a quick speech while everyone sits down. Dylas and Porco will bring the food out." 

The chatter in the room slowly died down as everyone took their seats. 

"I'm so glad we could all gather tonight. It's not every day we do something like this, and I just want to express my gratitude for each and every one of you." While Margaret spoke, Dylas carefully carried many pots and bowls to the table, a different smell wafting from each. "Dylas, would you like to say anything?" 

"Not…particularly," he sighed. "I guess I'm grateful as well, for everyone accepting me and putting in the effort to be my friend." 

Both Margaret and Porcoline looked at him expectantly, but Dylas merely scowled and continued serving; he had nothing more to say. 

"Alright, if no one else has anything to say, then we should-" 

"Wait! I have an announcement as well!" Vishnal suddenly stood up, startling a dozing Clorica. "I know I'm not the best cook, and I know nobody asked me to bring anything for that very reason, but today is different!" 

"I am not sure this is the greatest idea, yes?" Nervously, Xiao Pai was the first to speak up. 

"Have a little more faith in me! Clorica, you'll vouch for me, right?" 

"It's…edible," she replied, already nodding off again. 

"You see? That's better than last year." 

"Last year was inedible," Clorica muttered, inciting quiet agreements from everyone at the table. 

"It's a winter miracle then, isn't it?" Margaret kept her doubts about the dubious meal to herself. "I suppose we should start serving food; I'm afraid Porcoline might explode if we don't soon." 

The food was then quickly doled out, and the night was considered a success. Porcoline did not faint from hunger, Dylas only kicked Doug under the table three times, Vishnal's meal (whatever it was) didn't send anyone to Jones, and Clorica fell asleep on Volkanon's shoulder instead of headfirst into her mashed potatoes.


End file.
